Die Maske
by Sodom Crosszeria
Summary: Nachdem Fai in seiner Traumkapsel aufgewacht ist, hat er Zeit, über das nachzudenken, was Mokona in Outo zu ihm gesagt hat, was ihn auch dazu bringt, etwas über ihre bisherige Reise nachzudenken.


Disclaimer: Alle Rechte an Tsubasa Chronicle und den Charakteren gehören CLAMP. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Anmerkung: Dies ist meine erste Fanfiktion hier und meine zweite Fanfiktion überhaupt.  
Da ich den Anime auf englisch gesehen habe und nicht auf deutsch, kann es sein, dass ich mich mit den Namen manchmal vertue (Fai statt Fye, und sowas), sollte jemandem ein Fehler auffallen, einfach Bescheid sagen.  
Das Zitat am Anfang stammt von Mokona in Episode 22 und ist ebenfalls aus dem Englischen übersetzt, daher kann es sein, dass es im Deutschen einen etwas anderen Wortlaut hat.

Spoilerwarnung: Die Fanfiktion bezieht sich auf die Episoden 22 bis 25 (der ersten Staffel) des Anime und enthält dementsprechend auch Spoiler aus diesen Episoden.

* * *

"Du lächelst zwar immer, aber bist mit deinen Gedanken ganz woanders. Das ist eine von Mokonas 108 versteckten Fähigkeiten. Ich kann sehen, wenn Menschen sich einsam fühlen."

Mokonas Worte gingen Fye nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Er sah auf die Kapseln, in denen sich seine Freunde befanden.

Kurz nach dem Gespräch mit dem kleinen, weißen Hasen war ein Mann, der ebenfalls die Fähigkeit besaß verschiedene Dimensionen zu bereisen, im Cat's Eye aufgetaucht und hatte Fye, zumindest was das Land Outo anging, getötet.  
Danach war er in einer seltsamen Kapsel in einer anderen Welt aufgewacht. Zuerst hatte er nicht verstanden, wie er dort gelandet war.  
Doch als er merkte, dass sein Fuß, den er sich beim Kampf mit einem Oni verletzt hatte, nicht mehr schmerzte, kam ihm die Idee, dass Outo vielleicht nur eine virtuelle Welt gewesen sein könnte und er sich nun wieder in der Realität befand.  
Die Kapsel, in der er aufgewacht war, wurde anscheinend verwendet, um die virtuelle Welt möglichst realistisch wirken zu lassen, was auch offensichtlich sehr gut geklappt hatte, da Fye niemals geahnt hätte, dass Outo nur eine Illusion gewesen war.  
Nachdem er sich aus der Kapsel befreit hatte, stellte er fest, dass auch Kurogane, Sakura, Shaolan und Mokona sich in Kapseln befanden. Sie waren jedoch noch nicht aufgewacht.

Fyes Blick fiel auf die Kapsel in der Mokona schlief.  
Wie hatte der kleine weiße Hase es nur geschafft, ihn so leicht zu durchschauen.  
Er hatte zwar geahnt, dass es künstlich wirken würde, wenn er die ganze Zeit nur lächelte, jedoch hatte er gehofft, seine Reisegefährten würden dies nicht hinterfragen.  
Jeder von ihnen war mit ganz eigenen Problemen auf diese Reise aufgebrochen und Fye hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihn jemand so aufmerksam beobachten würde.  
Deshalb hielt er es bisher für ausreichend, alles hinter einem Lächeln zu verbergen.  
Bei Kurogane und den Kinder schien das auch bisher ganz gut zu funktionieren.  
Manchmal wirkte es zwar, als ob Kurogane ihn durchschauen würde, jedoch schien Kurogane es für angebrachter zu halten, sich nicht in Fyes Probleme einzumischen, wofür ihm Fye sehr dankbar war.

Er wollte seine Reisegefährten nicht mit seinen Problemen zur Last fallen.  
So hoffte er inständig, dass das kleine Fellknäuel nicht viel mehr erkennen konnte, als dass sein Lächeln gespielt war.  
Denn er wollte es nicht unnötig beunruhigen.  
Der kleine, weiße Hase war so ein reines, unschuldiges Geschöpft, dass Fye es nicht verletzten wollte.

Es war ähnlich wie mit Sakura. Fyes Blick wanderte zu ihrer Kapsel.  
Auch sie kam ihm seit Beginn der Reise so zerbrechlich vor.  
In Outo hatte sich sehr viel Mühe gegeben, ihnen so gut wie möglich zu helfen.  
Jedoch änderte dies nichts daran, dass sie immer noch oft das Bewusstsein verlor, da sie sich ohne ihre vollen Kräfte, die größtenteils in den verstreuten Federn versiegelt waren, oft überanstrengte.

Sowohl Sakura als auch Mokona erinnerten ihn an Chii, die er in Ceres zurückgelassen hatte, um auf den schlafenden König Ashura aufzupassen.  
Er sorgte sich um das Mädchen und konnte nur hoffen, dass der König Chii nicht töten würde, wenn er aus seinem Schlaf erwachen würde.  
Aber daran war er selbst Schuld, schließlich hatte er sie ja selbst darum gebeten auf den König aufzupassen während er selbst wegrannte.  
Als er Ceres verlassen hatte, war er davon ausgegangen, der König würde sich sofort auf die Suche nach ihm machen und dem Mädchen keine große Beachtung schenken.  
Jedoch zweifelte er inzwischen daran.  
Bisher wurden die Menschen, denen er nahe war, immer verletzt, wieso sollte Chii eine Ausnahme sein.  
Doch genau genommen hätte er sie mit seiner Magie sowieso nicht mit sich nehmen können, daher blieb ihm jetzt nichts anderes als zu hoffen, dass ihr nichts geschah.

Seine Reisegefährten konnte er jedoch jetzt noch schützen, indem er seine Maskerade weiterführte und sich hinter einem Lächeln verbarg, um weiterhin eine gewisse Distanz aufrecht zu erhalten.  
Der kleine Hase hatte zwar auch zu ihm gesagt, dass Fye genau wie die anderen auch Spaß haben und ehrlich lächeln dürfte, aber dies konnte er sich momentan nicht erlauben, da es dafür sorgen würde, dass er den anderen näher kam und somit ihr Leben gefährdete.

Das einzige, was er sich diesbezüglich erlaubte, war Kurogane lustige Spitznamen zu geben, da dies eher dazu führte, dass der Ninja ihn hasste und somit ungefährlich war.  
Die Reaktionen des Ninjas waren auch so ziemlich das einzige gewesen, was ihn seit er Ceres verlassen hatte, zu einem echten Lachen gebracht hatte.

Alles andere war nur gespielt gewesen um die Kinder zu beruhigen oder um die Distanz zu waren.  
Wie der weiße Hase richtig erkannt hatte, geisterten ihm viel zu oft Gedanken über den König und Chii durch den Kopf, die ihm Angst machten, weswegen es schwierig für ihn war, wirklich Spaß zu haben.  
Manchmal war selbst sein Lachen über Kuroganes Reaktionen auf die Spitznamen nur gefälscht gewesen.  
Es war ein einsamer Weg, den er gewählt hatte, doch er musste ihn gehen, um seine Reisegefährten, nein, seine Freunde zu schützen.

Er hörte etwas in einer der Kapseln neben sich und wurde so aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.  
Shaolan und die Prinzessin schienen aufgewacht zu sein.  
Er ging mit ihnen nach draußen, wo sich ein riesiger Vergnügungspark erstreckte, der jedoch schon erhebliche Schäden aufwies.  
Fye brachte Shaolan und Sakura auf seinen Wissensstand bezüglich der Kapseln und der Welt Outo.  
Nachdem Fye fertig war, hörten sie einen Knall und auf einmal schien es so, als ob die Welt von Outo mit der Realität verschmolz.

Sie rannten zu Kurogane und den anderen, die sich nun auch im Vergnügungspark befanden.  
Mokona sprang auf Fye zu.  
"Fye lebt noch", rief es und hüpfe in seine Arme.  
Er umarmte es vorsichtig.  
Danach kletterte der weiße Hase auf seine Schulter und flüsterte ihm leise und ohne das es einer der anderen hörte ins Ohr: "Du brauchst nicht einsam zu sein, Mokona und die anderen sind bei dir."  
Fye lächelte das Fellknäuel an.  
Ein ehrliches Lächeln, da er in dem Moment vergaß, seine übliche Maske aufrecht zu erhalten.


End file.
